X-women
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In the gender-swapped of marvel Charlene Xavier sets up a team of mutant known as the X-women to help fight Mutant Terrorism and mutant haters who want to make Trouble for mankind but can they work together and stop Mageta and bring peace between humans and mutants ?
1. Starting days part one

Part one starting days

It was a dark and cold night in Washington, D.C where a 43 year old mother and her toddler son where at the gates of the white house waiting when the right time to strike

The woman was in a red jacket with a white scarf around her neck and snow white hair and brown trousers well her son had green hair with a green hoodie and white skin and blue jeans

Someday Liam my son she said I will make a perfect world ware mutants are the true heir to this world she said to him as she holds his hand tight

But Mummy ? asked Liam what about the unmutants what will happing to them ? he asked

That dose not matter she said with a smile anyway I think it's far past your bedtime. she said than picks him up and carrys him back home

The next day at the woods of Ontario in a RV in side over some bed cover and some beer cans a woman with dark hair a scar on the left side of her eye gets up as soon as her phone rings and gets out of her ped and tries to find it over some dvds and pizza boxes and finds it and turns it on

Hello ? she asked as she was rubing her eyes

Lauren its me said the person on the phone where the hell are you ? the person asked and more inportent ware is my money ? the person asked

Look Dave I got the money she said I will but before she says anything else he puts in

Im not dave its Ala you own dave money too look Lauren you pay me back fist he said understand ? he asked

Yeah Yeah she said than turns off her phone and puts it on her pocket than go to get her self some beer and looks out of the window as the sun came up

Well I better get going said Lauren hate staying in one place for too long she said to her self than go to the drivers seat and starts her RV and drives off

On the Open rode a young teen runaway is walking down the rode and is looking at the map the young runaway had a yellow hood on and blue jeans a black/red backpack around him black hair blue jeans and red goggles around his neck and was of chinese American decedent

Grate said the Young teen runaway I am lost I am getting hungry and I have no idea where the hell I am he said than turns back to see a RV comeing by

Than wave his arms to make the driver to stop

But the driver go by with out stoping for him

Grate he said than he keapt walking than uill he saw a bar

Oh good he said well better get something to eat he said and heads to the bar to get something to eat

As soon as he got in side he saw drunks fighting and people fighting and others playing darts

Than the Young teen takes a seat and waits for something to show up to take his oder

May I help you young man ? asked the barman

I would like a glass of milk place ? he asked

Milk ? asked the owner in this bar you get a mans drink not milk he said

Okay okay sorry said the young teen I will have some cola than he said as he did not want to make it in to a big deal

That's better said the owner and left to get him his drink

Grate said the young teen fine idea you got your self in too James lee he said to him self my conmen and thief of parents get arrested and put in jail I ran away before the pigs got to me he said and now I am a teen runaway just grate he said to him self not the kind of like a 15 year old kid wants he said

Than at the table on the left side at the bar room the woman known as Lauren was putting her feet up on the table and drinking some beer and watching the tv from the far left about the a big group anti-mutant protesters outside of Washington, D.C with them holding sings saying mutants go to hell no more mutants why are they on this earth

At the stand a middle age woman shows up with brown white hair white skin a suit on and a scar that was cross her eye that happened to her a long time ago gets ready to say to her followers

Mutants she said they are the bind eye of us normal humans they say they are like us they say they want to live like us but should we let them ? she asked no she said they use there so called gift to hurt us normal people they want to take over the planet and a attck on them left a scar on my face now we will show these mutants that we human will take back what is are and make her world perfect aging she said than left

And the Protesters say her name with pride

Kelly kelly they said as they put there fist in the air

Than out of no where someone frew a beer bottle at the tv and brake it

Hey my TV said the owner as he looked annoyed that fine cost me a fortune to fix he said

My bad said Lauren hear she said as she gave him the money to replace it sorry about the mess he said and before she left James steals her car keys and come up with a plan

Outside of the bar at the parking lot Lauren got to her RV she tries to get her keys but see they are gone

Oh grate don't tell me I lost them said Lauren and she looked frew her pockets to see if she still has them

Hey old lady said A voice and she looks to see James with her keys

Who your calling old bub ? she asked

Look I will give them back to you if you okay give me I ride to where I need to go okay ? he asked

No way said Lauren I don't give anyone a free ride she said

Oh what if I drop your keys ? james asked and pretents to drop them in the drain

Don't said Lauren okay I will take you to what ever you need to go she said all right now get in side and give me back my keys she said

Thanks smiled James and hands them back to her and they set off

Later on the rode Lauren and james are talking

So do your parents know you are on your own ? asked Lauren

Well they are kind of doing time replied James as he looked out of the window

Sorry to hear that kid said Lauren

Well I never really got on with them said James they always took advantage of my mutant abilities to commit crimes and always made me come with them for the ride he said when it was a bank or a fancy computer store they always make me do the work and they get the cash well I get nothing

So your a mutant ? asked Lauren as she looked at him

Yeah I kind of have this power to shout out fireworks from my finger tips James replied they use to nickname me July he said

Sounds like you had a fun childhood said Lauren

yeah well not all of us have a perfect life said James than looked At Lauren and thinks about what to say to her

Do you have Mutant powers as well ? asked James as he looked at her

Something like that said Lauren I kind of have this power that you might find strange and wired she said

Than on the rode Lauren see a old face from her past the person had long blond hair a long brown jacket green army jeans a white top and a army tag and brown combat boots

Grate its her said Lauren

Who the hell is she ? asked James as he was holding his bag

Someone who hates me replied Lauren stay in the RV she said and opens her door to get out

Than starts to walk up to her

well well well its good to see you runt smiled the blond haired woman

Good to know that you never gave up on hunting me down said Lauren as she gave a slight grin

The people who you refuse to pay told me to track you down and I found you she replied

Just give it up Sabretooth said Lauren you know I was always better than you she said

I don't think so runt smiled Sabertooth as she opend her mouth to show her sharp fangs and than drew out four metal crews from her knuckles

If you want it that way than fine said Lauren and she drew out 3 metal crews from her knuckles but not four and they use it to fight eacth other

At the RV James is a little bit scread and looks frew his bag to get his phone but he he should not call the police knowing they might still be looking for him

What am I doing ? he asked if I phone the police they might find me he said to him self

Back at the fight Lauren see a cut on her face after what Sabertooth did to her but it heals pretty fast

Not bad smiled Lauren you are getting pretty better she smiled

And you are starting to be a pain runt said Sabertooth as she use her crews to go right in to her stomic and than Lauren pass out and Sabertooth leaves her on the ground

Than Sabertooth see james and is about to go after him but than Sabertooth see a Giant black jet from the sky and Sabertooth quicky flees the sence

Than James gets out to help Lauren out but than the jet lands and two people in black and yellow uniforms show but they can not be seen from the bright light

James lee ? one of them asked

Yeah I am him he said if you want money I got plenty in my bag he said

We don't want money one of them said you and your friend have been pick by Xavier to be part of her school they said

What kind of school ? asked James as he looked a little confused

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days part two

We are shown at an apartment in Washington, D.C. where the woman with white hair and some people she was talking with her setting something up well her son was watching tv away from them in the other end of the room the show Liam was watching was super hero squad show which he loved

At the dinner table The white hair woman and her followers are together talking about the new recults they have gather to help them fight for there struggle on humans

One of them was a young woman around 25 with long blond hair a bandana and sunshades and a white jacket and blue jeans and blue shoes with a key chain saying fire up

So Pyra found any one ready to help us Mutants fight back ? The woman asked

I have found some Mutants ready to help us Magneta said Pyra as she remove her sunshades showing picture of them

This guy hear is Bomb-Bomb replied Pyra as he pick up his picture he is wanted in 2 towns and one city she replied and he make the perfect guy for blowing up cars and braking in to banks she replied

Than Magneta take the picture and has a look thinking about it

He is young but he might surve us well in are fight she replied We will put him in the maybe list she replied and puts his picture down and looks frew the others

Oh this guy you might like replied Pyra this one is wanted for braking in to banks and stealing cars she replied than shows her the picture

Too young to reackless and a west of my time maneta replied and frew the picture away lets keep looking she said

Later at a Hospital room in a unknown place in a hospital bed Lauren was trying to weak up and see a young red haired teen looking at him

Than Lauren weak up and starts to hold him by his neck with her metal crews about to fight

Okay who are you and where the hell am I ? she asked

That's easy Lauren said A voice and she looks to see a 43 year old woman in a wheel chair who had sliver hair a brown suit and black shoes brown eyes and white skin

My name is Charlene Xavier leader founder and head teacher for my school of mutants she said

Wait did you just say school for mutants ? asked Lauren and where is the boy ? she asked

Oh you mean James said Xavier he is all right he is in his room we just set up for him and we told the police he is in are care now she replied

So what kind of school this is anyway ? asked Lauren as she looked around

Let me show you replied Xavier as she opend the door by her control pad

And shows up to one of the class where some teachers are showing some students on how to use there powers

You see I want my students to use there powers for good and make there own idea on what to do with them she said

You made a school for mutants why ? asked Lauren

To keep them safe replied Xavier I have been working hard to make sure mutants and humans can work together but too all agree with me she replied

What do you mean ? asked Lauren

Well I long time ago before I founed the school I knew a young girl name Mira Eisenhardt like me she wanted to help mutants and soon fell in love with a young man name martin Lehnsherr but sadly a person name Colonel Willima Stryker try to hunt us down and martin was killed doing the battle and mira gave birth to two twins and later I took them away from her before she did anything else

And what happened to the twins ? asked Lauren as she looked at Xavier with a cold look

That is a story for a another day replied Xavier as she looked at Lauren

You know you should of killed her if she was a problem for you said Lauren as she got one of her crews out I would of loved to stick my crews in to her stomic

we don't kill are foes replied Xavier as she rise her voice if My school did that we be no better than what we fight

Okay Okay sorry replied Lauren got did don't kill got it she said

Other than that I want you to join my school said Xavier I seen what you can do and I would like it if you join my school she said

Wait join a school full of brats in diper ? she asked what im I there babysitter ? she asked I don't do kids and I don't do teaching she said

Its not babysitting said Xavier I want you to teach the students what you know and help them with there powers she replied

Only on two things replied Lauren one I get my own room and two I take weekends off understand ? she asked

All right smiled Xavier glad we understand eacthother now she said and they shake hands

Glad we do replied Lauren

Later back at Washington, D.C. At Magneta apartment she was in her bedroom looking at a old photo of her and her long dead boyfriend the one she lost a long time ago and a single tear came down her face as it went down on the picture

Its almost done martin said Magneta They stole you away from me and left me with nothing and I will make them wish they never killed you she said than the door opend and her 3 year old son Liam shows up holding his captain America blanket with him

Mommy what's wrong ? asked her son as he was rubing his eye why are you screaming ? he asked

Oh Liam said Magneta as she went to pick him and hugs him tight

I was not screaming she said I was just talking to my self she said as she did not want to let go of him

I am sorry if I woke you up she said I was just talking to my self she said

Its all right mommy said Liam I was finding it hard to sleep anyway he said

How about I make you some hot coco my treat she said and they walk out of the room not before Magneta puts the picture of her long dead boyfriend in her box and put it under the bed and walks out of the room with her son and closed the door and turned of the lights

Later at Xavier school for Mutants she sets up a school assembly where everyone shows up ready to see the new guys

man I wonder what Xavier wants ? asked a young blond hair girl

beats me said one person

Than Xavier show up on stage

Welcome everyone said Xavier as you know the new year is comeing and we have some new people for are school he said

First I like you to meet James lee she said than James lee shows up and shows off by using his powers to make bright fireworks

Than Lauren shows up

And this hear is Lauren she will be your new teacher she said

Good to see ya said Lauren now where do we start ? she asked

End of part 2


	3. starting days Part three

starting days Part three

We are shown at Xavier school for mutants where at the teacher's lounge the teachers are talking about the new teacher that will be teaching the class

One of the teachers was a young dark skin man with white hair a brown suit with grey shoes and was making tea well the other teachers are talking

I tell you said one of the teachers I think Xavier is mad we don't need anymore teachers one said with a strong voice

Hey go easy on the new teacher said the white hair man not all of us had it easy he replied hell it took my two weeks to find my class room

Look Oma said one teacher as she unfold her wings not all of us had a perfect life she said

I can understand said Oma but then the doors open and Lauren shows and go to the desk to make her self some coffee and everyone is trying to think what to say

So you're the news teacher for the class right ? asked Oma so what class do you teach ? he asked

Fighting and Gym she replied you ? Lauren asked

Art Oma replied

Good for you replied Lauren as she finessed making her coffee anyway class will start soon we better get ready she said and she drank her coffee quick as a flash and puts the cub in the sink and left

Something tells me this is going to be a long year said Oma as he looked out of the window

Later at Gym Lauren is in her Gym uniform and is with some students ready to teach them somethings about fighting and sports

Okay everyone said Lauren I know some of you are used to your fighting games on your computers but you will be knowing how to fight to keep alive and lets see what you got she said

Than one student stands up who was about 15-year-old Japanese girl with long dark hair blue eyes bale light skin and had a phone that said sunfire

Okay kid whats you name ? asked Lauren as she looked at her

My name is sakura Yoshida but my friend call me sunfire

Okay kid lets see what you can do said Lauren renamber to hit the targets and you will win easy she said

Got it said Sakura than buts her phone down in hope not to melt it and then lights her self up and make fire balls and its the targets

Than the water sprinklers kick in and puts out the fire sakura made

Sorry said Sakura as she felt a bit bad I kind of forgot about the sprinklers she said

Okay take five everyone said Lauren we will do it aging as soon as the sprinklers stop she said

Later after the sprinklers stoped and after the gym was clean Lauren was looking at the test results

Not not bad said Lauren most of you did well but I will give you your grade the next week she said okay leason over now get to your next class she said and everyone left

Than Xavier shows up as one of the students open the door for her

Thank you said Xavier as she show up to talk to Lauren

So how did your fist leason go ? asked Xavier

Don't ask said Lauren as she was rubing her eyes you should of told me about that girl Sakura going fire she said she make the sprinklers go off she replied

I thought you where told said Xavier as she looked at the test score

It is not going to be easy is it ? asked Lauren I never think I would be teaching students about fighting in battles and that

Lauren understand that I want to help the students grow and become something more said Xavier I want to try and make a world where humans and mutants can live together she said

Xavier understand I respect your dreams but dreams are just for kids she said we are in a war it is kill or be killed

Lauren I know you never had it easy said Xavier but one day I want you to see my dream she said and she left and Lauren soon left as well

Later back at Washington, D.C. at a fancy café where magneta and her son Liam are having Lunch and Magneta is having stake with fries well her son is having some chicking nuggets and fries

Than Pyra shows up and Her and Mageneta start to talk

So did you mange to find the mutants ready to help us fight against humans ? asked Mageneta

Yes they all said yes and they are ready to do what you want said Pyra

Good smiled Mageneta soon we will make the world renamber starting with that monster Rachael Kelly and than anyone else who gets in are way she said

Where should I tell them to meet us ? asked Pyra

Tell them to meet me at my apartment to night she said and make sure to tell them where my apartment is she said

Got it smiled Pyra and she left

Than Mageneta is left with a evil grin knowing her plan will soon come to place

End of part 3


	4. starting days Part four

Part 4 starting days

We are shown at a old Rundown factory where Magneta is with her new followers in side was dark and dirty and broken glass was on most of the floor Magneta was in her chair with her Son Liam and the followers where siting on old boxes as they began to lising to her

My friends she said The Humans fear us they think we are a bug ready to be killed by the foot of man and now they plan to wipe us out but no more she said if you join with me I will help you make your dream come true she said who with me ? she asked

We are they all said with there fist up in the air

We will strike tomorrow night we will strike fear to these so called humans we will make them fear us we will be the ones standing on top we will show them to fear us mutants she said

Than everyone cheers for Magneta as they knew her flag would fly on this dark night sky

The next day at Xavier school Xavier got up went in to her office and was working on her files on her computer than someone from the shadows shows up

So did you find out more about Magneta plans ? asked Xavier as she was talking to the unknown person

Yes replied the person I sneak in and took the pictures you wanted the person said it seem to be a strike at the white house tomorrow night the person replied

The best thing to do is set up your own team to fight Magneta forces the person said

But this is a school not a army camp said Xavier years ago I tried to form a team but it cost me a lot of things

Look you need to stop looking back on the past said the person if you don't stop magneta and her new forces before they do any damage the person said and left in to the shadows

Than Xavier looks at a picture with her and Magneta before she left to follow her own path and she knew she would have to form her own team

Than gets some files from her bottom of her desk and looks to find the right mutants for the job and than gets on the speker to call there names

Than after a frew seconds James Oma lauren and the red haired teen with a girl with sunshades and the teacher with the angel like wings and a young teenage girl with a bandana and a t-shirt that said ice up on it

Hey your that kid I saw sorry about holding you by the neck said Lauren you all right ? she asked

I am now thanks said the red haired teen

Welcome everyone said Xavier you wonder why I called you all hear ? she asked as she drank from her tea cup

No that really said the girl with the sunshades as you know I was having target leason with james than till you called us all hear she said

Well Mrs summers the reason I culled you all hear is that you are the best students and teachers I have seen in years most of you have giving your lifes and help other when they needed it she said

And your point is ? asked James and he made a little fire work for his finger tips

Well I got word from one of my spys that is working under cover that Magneta is planning to stage a strike at the white house the next night she said and if we don't stop her I hate to think what would happing she said this is why I called you all hear Xavier said as she looked out of the window

And if she strikes at the hart of America it would cause widespread panic said the angel like wing woman

For all that is worth mrs Worthington it must be stoped

But how ? asked James it is not like we are avengers or the ultimates he said

We are going to form the X-women replied Xavier are own team of Mutants to help stop Magneta she said

You sure about this ? asked Lauren I could handle this by my self she said as she got her metal crews out just wait till she is sleeping and I can cut her cup and put her head next to your desk she said

We are not going to kill are foes said Xavier I told you this before she said as she rased her voice

Hey I am just saying said Lauren as she put her claws back in

We start training first thing today she said we must prepare for what Magneta has plan she said

Really you sure ? asked Sam summers we never really form a team before she said

Fist time for everything kid said Lauren as she gave a slight evil smile

Later at the danger room Lauren and the team are in there X-women uniform that is a mix of the ultimate and the main marvel ones

Man these Outfits are kind of fitten said Sam as she turn around

Yeah well I think we don't need them said Lauren as she got anger about wearing these outfits

Okay team lets get ready said Xavier as she spoke in the speaker renamber this is a test run the danger room well play holographic training test and most of it will seem real but renamber it is all holographic she said lets start now she said than press the bottom to start to training test

Than the test starts and show the images of the woods and they knew what to do

Okay we will stay together to make sure nothing happens said Sam

good idea said James and they stay together than out of the woods some kind of robot shows up that fights theme

Guys stay together said Sam she she fired a hate ray from her eyes by using her shades and it made a little damage to the robot but did little harm to it

Okay my trun said the other teen ice on she said than she went to her ice form and made a powerful blizzard

Rebecca stop said Sam your going to far with your ice powers your going to freeze us she said

I can handle this said Rebecca than the robot froze and broke in to parts

Than the training stops and everyone is cover in snow

Sorry guys said Rebecca I should of stoped she said

You think ? asked Sam you would of froze us she said do you ever think before you act ? she asked

Its not part of my trade mark said Rebecca

Trade mark ? sam asked as she got angry

Stop it you two said James we need to work together not fight eacth other he said

Than Xavier looks out of the window knowing this is going to be a long day

Later back at Washington, D.C., at magneta apartment she was in the living room having a cup of tea with Pyra

So what do you think about the people I found good right ? she asked

Most of them are young but they will learn said Magneta as she drank her tea

Yeah its a give or take thing said Pyra anyway I told them to wait at my house so they might be there she said

That's good to know said Magneta or that reminds me did you pick up my costume from my car ? she asked you know I might need it if old friends show up she said to Pyra

Got it right hear replied Pyra than gave her a suitcase and Magneta opens it and see something in it

Perfect she said with a smile the game is almost set she said the kights are in play the queen has been put in to play and the day of Magneta has finally come with a slight evil smile

Later back at Xavier school Xavier is talking with her new team about the plan on Magneta attack

You see if we counterattack are forces maybe we could prefent her from hurting any bystanders she said

So in a way Get bystanders out before the party starts said James yeah I am up for that he said

Good said Xavier but your need code names she said so no one know who you are

How about July said James as he made some fireworks from his fingertips I always liked that name he said

How about marvel boy for me said James grey

How about Cyclops for me said sam

And how about storm for me said Oma

Ice woman said Rebecca how always liked to keep things cold she said

I think my code name should be angel said Willamina it gives hope to mutants she said

You can just give me the code name wolverine said lauren as she got one of her metal claws out

Good said Xavier lets just hope we are ready to stop Magneta she said

End of part 4


	5. Staring days Part five

Staring days Part five

We are shown at The Xavier school for Mutants Where Xavier is in her office looking at the list of Mutants that has join Magenta team

Most of these Mutants that have joint Magenta force are trubled sad young people said Xavier but that dose not matter right now she said to her self what matter is that my X-women being there to put Magneta down before she hurts someone she said

Later at Washington DC at Magneta Apartment she is putting on her costume That was close to her mainstream counterpart and mix of the iron man armored adventures one as well

Like a god I will lead my people to the promise land she said and my world will soon be made she said

Mommy said Liam as he shown up you look fantastic she said

I know smiled his mother I want you to come with me she said I want to show you my work she said and I want to show you what the world is like she said than hugs him as she knew he will understand her work

Later at the Xavier school for mutants Xavier new team are getting ready to stop Magneta plans to strike at Washington DC

Man I never belived we be going to Washington DC said July as he made some fire works from his finger tips

Don't get to use to it kid said Angel we are to stop Magneta not go site seeing she said

I know replied James I never been to Washington before he said hell I never been to anywhere around the world he said always busting in to banks or helping my perents get in to computer stores he said

Hey you two if you are done we need to get ready said James grey as he point to the door

Got it said July and they left

Than Xavier shows up and Wolverine as well

Good news guys Xavier is giving us one of her old rides she said Wolverine come with me she said and the team follow her

And in a old Room Xavier shows a old school jet that looked like something from a james bound movie

Nice said July I have never seen a jetship like this before he said as he looked at the cold steel of the wings

It is called the Blackbird said Xavier my old team use this a long time ago before we departed she said

Nice said Oma as he looked at it it feels so powerful he said as he looked at the black bird

I think it is best you head to Washington DC and stop Magneta before she hurts someone said Xavier

Got said Wolverine come on X-women we got work to do she said and they head in to the Black bird and it takes off and Xavier wacth it as it took of in to the dark blue night sky

That night at Washington DC at near Lincoln Memorial where a crowd of anti-mutant protesters are waiting for there leader to show up

At the Crowd Two mutants in hoodies are waiting for Magneta signel

So when do we strike ? asked One mutant

Soon said the older one just wait she said

At the Limo a woman name Bira Trask come out and walks on stage to give out her speech

People of America said Bira Trask the mutants these monsters of the earth have gone to far she said it is time we walk a new path with out these mutants and my new Project the Sentinels will make that new path she said

Oh really ? asked a Voice than a metal Tank shows up and almost Killed Bira trask

Welcome mrs trask smiled Magneta as she shown up with her son and her followers

Than the two guys unmask theme selfs and started to Attkce the crowd

I know who you are said Bira task I know you been trying to strike at us she said as she did not wanted to be Adried of Magneta

I am not really strikeing fear to people I am just making my idea of a world come true she said and all you humans have done have is lit my fire she said

Than at the sky on the Black bird the X-women get ready for the fight of the life time

Okay kids we better get ready smiled wolverine

Okay guys I am going to set this thing on alto pilot said July as he set it

Okay everyone lets get ready said Wolverine I have been waiting to get my claws dirty she said

Okay everyone lets go said James Grey as he use his power to help the Unflying ones down and Ice woman and Storm take flight and lands down

Okay everyone lets do this hard and fast said Wolverine as they went to the fight and saw Magneta and her followers

That's Magneta ? asked Wolverine and who is that kid she's with ? she asked

I don't know said Storm but we got to be careful around the kid he said

And than I do what I do best said Wolverine as she got her claws out cut up some magneta she said

No we don't kill said Storm that's not what we do he said

Hey I am just saying she said

Than the smoke clears and the X-women show up to take on Magneta forces

Well look who shown up said Magneta

Its Over Magneta give it up said James grey

I don't think so said Magneta not until I am finish with you all she said

everyone you take care of her followers I will deal with Magneta said Wolverine

Got it said The team and they spite up to fight the followers

July used his fire works to fight off the followers buy blinding them with a bright light

And Cyclops use her optic blasts to drive the other followers away

Ha we are bushing theme back said July lets keep it up he said

At the battle between Magneta and Wolverine and Magneta son Liam became Confused and frightened when he saw his mother fighting

If you say you want Mutants to live in peace so why aren't you doing it ? asked Wolverine if you clame to be the good guy ? she asked

I am the good guy said Magneta as she punch wolverine in the face Xavier made you think that I am the bad guy she said

The only thing I see is a mad woman who wants power said Wolverine than pins her to the ground and gets her claws out

Go on kill me said Magneta do it its the only way to get rid of me she said

Than Wolverine puts her claws back in and got up

I wont do it she said your not worth it she said

mommy said Liam as he was crying and ran up to his mother for comfort and was worry about why she was saying things like that

Oh Liam I am so sorry you had to see that said Mageneta I promise I will never leave you she said

Look you have a son said Wolverine why on earth drag him in to a battle she said

I wanted to show him what the humans are like said Mageneta but I am not finised with you or Xavier she said than use her powers of Magnetic flight and left

Hey you okay ? asked Strom

Yeah said Wolverine lets head back home she said they left

Later at a Unknown hideout Bira Trask is talking with someone in a hoodie

So the project will go under way ? asked Bira showing the blueprints

It will said the person in the hoodie we will use your weapons to help make this world better the person said

Later at Xavier school she is talking with her team for there hard work

Good job team said Xavier thanks to you we stop Magneta she said

Hey it was easy said July we sould be partying he said

Not today said Xavier now I think its time you rest she said

Oh Lauren can I talk to you for a second she said and Lauren stops to talk with Xavier

Something Turbles you Xavier said

Yeah you never told me Magneta had a third child said Lauren I almost made the kid a Orphan no thanks to you she said

Wait did you say a third child ? asked Xavier as she was shocked to find out

Wait you never knew about the boy ? asked Lauren

I only knew about the twins that's all she said than Xavier looked out of the window thinking where Magneta and her son are now

Later at a train Magneta was in her seat with her son sleeping next to her and puts her coat over him to keep him warm

I love you Liam said Magneta as she kiss him on his head

end of part 5


End file.
